eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P8)
War with Kisara A few things before we continue: - While you are not required to level your magic research level, or fuse monsters in the magic technology route, doing so gives you access to several useful units as leaders or followers. - One such unit is shown in the screenshot to the left. This unit is very resistant to physical damage. - Another type of unit you might find useful are those with anti-universal (反万) armor type, as this is rare. - For the monster fusing recipes, refer to this page. Elfaticia pays Weiss a visit with MeiMei. The visit is pleasant until she invites Aru to live with her in Enen de Mail, only to be rejected. Elfaticia leaves, visibly depressed. A messenger brings shocking news (not so shocking if you've read earlier spoilers); troops from Kisara have invaded Centakus. Thus begins our next war. Another messenger arrives afterwards with news that Bell, Garmus' Magic Doll has arrived while badly damaged. Back at Centakus Castle, the second of the three musketeers, Pateiruna Shinku pays Weiss a visit. Unlike Erumina, Patei is not opposed to getting to know Weiss better. Meanwhile, Ea Shiaru engages Weiss to in a friendly duel. They also walk together in Centakus. 'Elven Rendezvous' Click on MeiMei wandering around Centakus. Weiss and MeiMei discuss Elfaticia's unusual behaviour during her visit. Weiss wonders what Elfaticia is hiding from him. You will then be given two options: #"Ask about her wrongs" (非を問う) #"Even so, I want to believe" (それでも信じたい) Choose the second option. Return to the world map. You should be able to see this new event. You will only be allowed to use 3 units in this battle; Weiss, Aru, and MeiMei. The enemies are mostly dark element, but the boss itself is undead, so prepare accordingly. Weiss pays Elfaticia a visit with Aru, MeiMei and Riseru. Weiss wants to know the true reason why Elfaticia wants Aru. Just then, the party is attacked by Noiasu. In this battle, we have to defeat all enemies or let 50 rounds pass while ensuring that Elfaticia and Aru survive. Note that I am using a ranged formation for Aru. This keeps her safe while Weiss tanks. It also allows her to use fire element Magician followers which are good against the undead boss. You can get this ranged formation by equipping Aru with the range specialized armor. When the battle ends, Noiasu is repelled... but he'll be back. Elfaticia reveals that she does have an idea why Aru is being targeted, but lacks the resolution to reveal the truth. This truth is the truth behind the Magic Dolls. We will eventually need to hear it, or we cannot complete the true route. Elfaticia becomes a companion and we gain Enen de Mail as a territory. Elfaticia is a holy/universal element caster. Her special is a heal that heals leaders for 100% in an area around her, as well as restores 3 followers. This makes her heal the best in the game. She is an elf, and thus has the ability to field certain non-human followers. If you've unlocked ice elemental spirits through monster fusing, she can use them. Enen de Mail itself is a fine territory, home to many rare resources. I choose to focus on crops and wood, but rare earths can also be found there. Back at Centakus, Elfaticia wastes no time getting back on friendly terms with Aru. 'The March to Kisara' Admittedly, marching to rescue an old man is the least enticing conquest we have set out for so far. Thus it is with heavy steps that we trudge our way to North Capital Kisara. We will be skipping Kurusso Mountain City, not because it is difficult, but because the troops stationed there are weak and serve as easy experience for leaders in neighboring territories. 'Fortification City Hendarm' There is only one route to Kisara, and Fortification City Hendarm will be the first territory we will take. The fight is straightforward. Station your tank at the door while two ranged units fire away at an angle beside the walls, as shown in the screenshot. If you happen to have ice elemental attacks, this fight will end more quickly. When the battle is over Weiss visits Bell. Bell gives an account of how Garmus and herself lured Noiasu into attacking them, and how she engulfed him in a blazing inferno; yet Noiasu did not perish. Instead, Noiasu runs Garmus through with his sword, and with the last breaths he can muster, Garmus commands Bell to inform Weiss of what had transpired. Bell deduces that Garmus had been swallowed by the dark and is commanding Kisara to attack Centakus. She joins as a companion reasoning that even if she were to look away, her former subordinates will still die on the battlefield fighting Centakus. Lune updates Eiferia of the new developments, and she pays Weiss a visit. She decides to send Dynasty an offer of ceasefire as she believes that dealing with Noiasu should be a top priority. Bell is a strong melee leader who can switch to a weaker fire based magic attack if necessary. Her special increases the attack power of nearby allies and is twice as effective with a red moon. Meanwhile, Weiss finds Aru reading a book. She asks Weiss how much she means to him, and Weiss replies that she is a cherished friend. (bonds with Aru deepen) Bell gets a taste of what is is like to be maintained by Riseru. End your turn. Following Marugiretta's events under "housekeeping" in the previous page of this guide, you will need her to get get attacked again. This battle may occur when you are attacked by Kisara. (do not retreat or it does not work) You will know the event is triggered when there is a short exchange between Marugiretta and Weiss before the battle. There is no need for her to actually participate in combat. After the battle, Marugiretta treats wounded soldiers. Having thus far lived a sheltered life, she bravely witnesses the horrors of the battlefield. At this point, if you have not already conquered the Lanahime Kingdom as per this walkthrough, they will use the chance that the war with Kisara has given them to declare war on you. Back in Centakus, the Masked Gentlemen challenges Weiss to a set of 3 coin tosses. The toss ends with all heads. The Masked Gentlemen explains that the coin tosses were to judge Weiss' compatibility with the Three Musketeers. He then returns to Yun Gasol. Note that him leaving now means you have lost the chance to see Ruiine's event when she visits Weiss. To see that event, you need to delay the onset of war with Kisara. '--- different writer---' Further Steps (Since this walkthrough is not completed and i am not much of a writer, so i will only list steps which are needed to move forward in story.) * In next turn Garmus will suddenly come to Centakus and ask Weiss to allow him to pass his forces through centakus. He wants to investigate Woods in Curve for Asu Noi' (previous Centakus field marshel) death. Talk to him and when asked choose first option: "I Understand. I will cooperate". This will open a new special quest in your castle. Accept it and when ready complete it. (Note: use units with dark defence and holy elmental attack) You will find out more about previous field marshel Asu Noi and crystalization. * Also after completing Special mission Lacrille will come to you with a request to bring her along when you go for suppression of undead. By completing this mission you can add Ghost Krieis to your party. After completion of this mission talk to Lacrill and chose second option when asked whether you should save Kreiss or not.After that talk to Feruano to make a magic spell to free Kreiss. * You may also get first H-scene of Lissele. * Talk to Eida and Air Cial * If you haven't done already move some units to Guntram Large Fort. * If you magic research level is high enough and you've built Monster Fusion Lab. 20 Research Quests will open up and Belmon Aency. These quests are to create new monster by mixing already captured monsters through suppression quests. Consult Monster Combination page for recipies. http://eushully.wikia.com/wiki/Madou_Koukaku:Monster_Combination Also if you run out of units required you may recapture them be completing quests again or buy them at Ragiru shop. '--- different writer--- (Again!)' So I just finished the game and managed to get the true ending by mostly following this guide, So ill continue from there. I am by no means any funny (sorry) and Ill just gloss over what I did without going into much detail. Basically we are at war with kisara at this point and we are messing them up real good. What I did was wait till I had cleared all the red marked quests from Liselle (the last one for me at this point was building an upgrade for luna) and then taking the capital of kisara. When you hold the capital a bunch of things happen and it ends up with Garmus joining your harem (ew) At this point theirs peace for a while, at least for you. From here remember to clear all your events in town and level your characters. (I capped all my characters at 50) now at some point there will be an event on the world map with Eida. Before you activate this I had gotten a few events from and quests from the dwarfs. What I did to get the dwarfs territory was to send them aid a few times (I am not sure if this is important or not) and then clear the quest to defend the steel cage. After that another event of the world map appears dalmagna dora and he will give you his territory and become part of your kingdom/harem as well (why is the harem getting filled with old men?) After this and a bunch of other events happens in town and I leveled my new characters to 50 again. (also if you see any red quests from Liselle do them asap!) Another note, you should get a quest to go hunt ghosts or something, when you start that quests Lacrille will come, and kreiss will be there as a ghost you are going to want to free him so choose the second option when talking to lacrille agin. After a few dialouges with lacrille and feruano you should be able to build a new thing in your magic shop which will let you do a few more quests untill kreiss is freed and joins your kingdom. (ghost kreiss) Now before I activated the event with Eida I moved my troops into position around Yun Gasol because activating the event will start a war with them straight away. (Before starting this event I made sure that all my units were level 50 and that I had cleared all their current events and such. also that their loyalty was maxed) I didn't own the Rumolune Principalty capital at this point so I used this war to take it straight away and then I went straight for their capital. After a bit of fighting and me angrily yelling at the screen as they took some of my territories I managed to defeat their capital which made the three musketeers and gulandross join the kingdom. (more dudes! but three girls to compensate for the recent influx of dudes) At this point theres a lot of events to go through, including leveling the new characters. clear the events and new quests to take some newly created terretories as well. after a few turns you should now be able to build the final parts of the battleship. After you build it make sure you see all the h events with the three musketeers (the is four) and the nightmare scene for weiss. also take lune to battle once. (or twice) at some point margireta will ask to be taken to the front line, make sure you do that twice and clear all her events. Also you should see a moon viewing scene with aru at some point chose ふざけるな when that occurs if it hassent already. (I cant remember when this happend for me sorry) anyhow, keep skipping turns and doing simcity without declaring war on anyone. I managed to build all the variants of the magic battleship and clear all the quests and events that I was given other then the growth quests. also at this since I got the rumolune principalty's capital late I only just now managed to fuck that bitch up with a shit ton of farms. (So much money) If you have leveld all your characters to 50 and seen two H scenes with liselle and some nice scenes with meimei and Elfaticia you should be about ready. Basically, LEVEL ALL YOUR CHARACTERS! and clear there scenes. heres a good checklist to make sure you have done everything!http://eushully.wikia.com/wiki/Madou_Koukaku:Walkthrough/WeaponRoute Now that we have cleared everything we can its time for the last war! (make sure by going foward a few turns and checking all your quest hubs and so on, if nothing pops up you should be allright) I was at turn 75 when I started the war. Declare war on Destini Territory!(dinasty?) (MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!) Go do what you do best, fuck their shit up and take their capital. when that is done a bunch of stuff happens and your left owning the entire map! but all your dolls are gone D: Liselle will have new quests and there are new events to clear, you should also be able to make all your heroes epic weapons by upgrading your magic lab to level 5 at this point. theres also new neutral terretoris to conquer and new clear quests. I made sure to clear and capture all of them. After clearing everything I could I started on the red quests, each one giving you back a doll when completed. But theres no aru D: after clearing all the quests a new event will pop up in the capital. oh no your brother is alive and hes a bit of an ass! (what a suprise) He build a machine thing! Trash it. Then theres a giant lady that hes stuck in. Kill him again (This fight sucks) Aru is freed and everyone lives happy ever after (I think?) Thats what I could figure out from machine translation, so dont quote me on it. (I cant read a word of japanese) Anyhow, text rolls and you should see weiss kick open the door like a bad ass mofo. Then something about new game plus and it throw you back at the main menu with a "true history end" cleared icon down in the bottom left corner. Congrats you did it! If you did not see the boss fight with the castle and the evil brother and the huge lady then you did not get the true end :( I hope this short summary of what I did to achieve the true end has helped you as well! The end. Category:Madou Koukaku Guide